


Protective

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [26]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 29</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

Maria knows Natasha doesn’t need protecting, and Natasha knows the same thing about her. But she’ll be damned if she doesn’t protect Natasha right now. They’re on a mission to take down some of Natasha’s old handlers, and Natasha’s frozen next to Maria. Maria knows Natasha’s already been forced into a flashback, and there’s no way in hell she’s going to let any of these idiots hurt Natasha further.

Natasha slips into a mode that’s deadly and efficient, helping Maria take down their assailants, but Maria can tell Natasha is not all there. So Maria does her best to go overboard, giving 110% so Natasha doesn’t have to. Finally, they’re finished, and the men lay dead on the floor. Natasha’s eyes are dull and blank, and Maria wonders if Natasha even knows she’s there anymore. She wishes she could have protected Natasha from these people long ago, but she knows neither of them can ever go back.

“Nat?” Maria finally asks, keeping her voice soft so as not to startle Natasha. Natasha looks at her after a moment, her eyes still blank. Maria’s afraid for a moment that Natasha might try and kill her. Natasha walks toward her, and Maria focuses every fiber of her being on trying not to tense, not wanting to scare her. She offers her arms for an embrace, and then Natasha lets herself break down, clinging to Maria.

Natasha’s always quiet when she’s upset, as if she’s afraid someone will hurt her for it, but Maria can feel her shaking with terror and sobs, even if she isn’t making any noise. She wraps her arms around Natasha, wishing more than anything that she could protect her with an embrace alone. She’s not sure how long they stand there, but finally, Natasha grows still, still clinging to Maria with her head on her shoulder.

“Sorry,” Natasha murmurs against Maria’s combat suit, and Maria shakes her head. 

“Nothing to apologize for.” Maria leans down to press a kiss to Natasha’s hair, and she feels Natasha’s hands tighten around her back. 

“They’re all dead?” Natasha still sounds scared, and it’s a wonder she lets even Maria see her like this. She’s not sure whether to feel privileged or terribly sad. Both, probably. 

“We killed them all. All we have to do is call for extraction. But they aren’t going to hurt anyone else anymore, I promise,” Maria says, and Natasha finally relaxes a tiny bit. She’s still tense and upset, but it’s something, at least. 

“I’m sorry I froze up. I couldn’t protect you,” Natasha says, guilt evident in her tone. Maria shakes her head again.

“You do that so often, Nat. It’s only fair for me to return the favor,” Maria pauses. “But neither of us owe each other. I protect you because I want to, and I love you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Natasha slips a little closer. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
